


Sandman Banished

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, M/M, Night Terrors, Spooky Week 2018 (Phandom), poor philly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: That Watson-Scott test really got to Phil... Luckily he has a Dan.





	Sandman Banished

He snaps awake to Phil, tugging at the duvet and shaking him slightly, and whispered pleas for him to “Wake up, Dan, c’mon, please Dan, wake up, please…”  
  
“Huh-Wuh- Phil… Why- _Oomph_!” he starts, struggling to make sense of the world in the dark, even as Phil seemingly drops onto his chest, burying his face into Dan’s neck. The impact brings him to full consciousness abruptly, and as his arms automatically come up to wrap around his boyfriend, he realises he’s shaking.  
  
“Phil, love, what’s wrong? What’s going on? Sweetheart, why-?” Instead of giving an answer, Phil shakes his head, Dan able to feel the movement, as, still clutching the duvet, he tries to wrap his arms around and under Dan, but instead just pulls the bedding tightly around them both.  
  
“Ok, hang on a sec, just- mind your eyes” he continues, scrabbling around for the light switch above their bed, squinting blearily as the light comes on above them. “Now…” he continues, turning his head so he can nose along Phil’s jawline as he speaks, doing his best to calm him, and keep calm himself – “Tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Again, Phil just shakes his head, and tries once more to burrow further in between Dan’s arms, into his chest. Temporarily stymied, Dan tightens his hold around him, and tries his best to provide whatever comfort he can, even if he doesn’t know why it’s needed.  
  
They stay like that for a few minutes, wrapped together, until Phil’s breathing slows, and his grip on both Dan and the duvet eases noticeably. Dan wants… needs to know what happened that caused Phil to rouse him in the middle of the night so panic-stricken, so, more casually, he tries again:  
  
“Hey. Not going asleep on me there, are you? At least roll over so I can sleep too, you lump.” He smiles, relieved somewhat when Phil huffs out a laugh before shaking his head once more, and presses a brief kiss somewhere around where his neck meets his shoulder before laying his head more comfortably on Dan’s shoulder. There’s another minute or so of quiet, before Phil sighs loudly and finally, speaks.  
  
“It- I… Nightmare.” he says, hesitantly, before lapsing once more into silence, and burying his face back into Dan’s neck, clearly not wanting to discuss it further. Dan slides his hand up the back of his neck, and strokes lightly through the short hair at the base of Phil’s skull as he thinks. This isn’t the first time this has happened, far from it, waking in the night when Phil is either having, or has had a nightmare. If he could ever get used to it, he would be by now.  
  
However much his own mind occasionally likes to fuck with him during the days, it seems so much worse to be attacked by your fears and insecurities at night. Especially when, as happens fairly often, Phil _is_ trapped, unable to wake up, or suspended somewhere between asleep and awake, but not out of reach of whatever nightmare plays on his subconscious.  
  
Or maybe it’s just because it’s Phil that it happens to that makes it worse.  
  
He stores that away to think about later. Right now, he needs to focus on Phil, still doing his best to escape the monsters that attacked his dreams by hiding in his arms. Part of him wants to know what caused it, if anything, despite knowing how unwilling Phil is to open up after an episode, in case it makes a repeat more likely.  
  
“Was it the game?” he asks hesitantly, he sighs as Phil nods silently, then continues, calmly and quietly directly into Phil’s ear “it was just a stupid test love, there’s no one coming for us because we clicked some answers on a test-“ he stops abruptly as Phil shakes his head again, before continuing “No-one is in here with a hammer that can get you, I’d nev-“  
  
“W-wasn’t me…” Phil whispers, clutching at Dan’s shoulders and falling silent again, before he takes a shuddering breath and tries again. “They h-had you, and I couldn’t- I tried, b-but…”  
  
Dan suddenly doesn’t want to hear any more. He heaves himself upright, groaning at the added weight of his boyfriend, before gently but firmly pulling Phil away from his neck so they can face each other.  
  
“Right. I’m not getting murdered in the middle of the night. Nope. Get up.” Phil looks at him questioningly, even as he gestures for Phil to slide off his lap. “I meant it. Up.” As soon as Phil moves to the side, Dan’s up, pulling the jumper he was wearing earlier back on over his boxers before turning to Phil, still sat in the middle of the bed.  
  
“C’mon Phil. We’ve got windows and doors to check, then snacks and Netflix to bring right back here.” He offers a hand, and can’t help but smile when Phil wraps himself up in the duvet, one hand holding the edges of it to his chest, the other gripping Dan’s firmly, the bottoms of his pyjama pants pooling round his feet as they make for the bedroom door.  
  
Even if neither of them sleep for the rest of the night, he can turn this around into a fond memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was SUPPOSED to be part of the Flash Fest on Sunday. I'm just terrible. Feel free to tell me how terrible I am. (On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) if you so desire!)
> 
> Happy Hallowe'en! Hope you all have lots of treats! <3


End file.
